Gendut
by babu keluarga lee
Summary: Cerita tentang Jeno yang khawatir akan perubahan tubuhnya. "Ssst, diam dulu- tapi jika aku sudah nyaman dengan yeoja yang ku jadikan pacar, entah dulunya ia kurus sekarang jadi tembam, berisi, atau bahkan lebih dari Haechan sekalipun, aku tak masalah karena aku sudah nyaman dengan orang itu."-Mark Lee. /NCT / Markno / Mark lee x Lee Jeno (GS!)


**-Happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lee Jeno"

Mark berlari menghampiri yeoja berambut panjang berwarna hitam pekat yang tengah duduk membelakanginya di kursi kantin kampus. Sedikit heran sebenarnya, tumben Jeno duduk sendiri tanpa Haechan, Jaemin atau yang lainnya.

Merasa yang di panggil tidak merespon, Mark kembali memanggil pujaan hatinya itu tapi tetap saja ia kembali tak mendapat respon dari yeoja itu.

"Dia mati duduk apa bagaimana?" pikirnya dalam hati. Ia berjalan mendekati yeoja itu berniat mengaggeti kekasihnya itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia mendapati kekasih cantiknya itu tengah memainkan salad buah dengan sendok makannya.

"Jeno-ya? Hey, chagi"

"Hm?"

"Eh," Mark menatap bingung Jeno, muka kekasihnya itu begitu suram begitu pula responnya. "Eng- kau tidak apa Jen?"

Jeno menatap Mark lalu Kembali memainkan salad di mangkuk makan siangnya yang tinggal setengah itu. Mark duduk di samping Jeno lalu memegang pundak sempit kekasihnya.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kenapa mukamu suram begitu hm?" tanya namja Kelahiran Kanada itu beruntun membuat Jeno kembali menoleh padanya.

"Mark apa aku jelek?"

"Eh?! Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" tanya balik Mark sambil melebarkan matanya kaget.

Jeno berdecak kecil, "Sudah jawab saja Mark!"

"Kau itu cantik sayang. Siapa sih yang bilang kau jelek? Jaemin? Haechan? Lucas? Atau Jungwoo? Atau Renj-"

"Tidak ada yang bilang aku jelek,"

Heh? Mark menatap bingung kekasihnya, ia menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal. "Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seolah barusaja ada yang bilang kau jelek Jeno-ah?"

"Eum- aku merasa aneh dengan diriku"

"Memangnya kau kenapa?"

Jeno mengaduk lagi saladnya, lalu membenarkan poni-nya. "Aku gendutan ya?"

"Ge-gendut?" Mark memandang wajah Jeno dengan mata yang menyipit. Iya sih, Jeno agak tembam pipinya, lebih berisi.

Jawab iya atau tidak ya? Entahlah kalau bilang iya, nyawanya seperti terancam sekali.

"Minhyung.." panggil Jeno dengan nama korea milik Mark.

"Ani, kau tidak gendut." jawab Mark final, ia memandang Jeno yang tengah mengerutkan dahi-nya dengan kedua telapak tangan menakup pipinya sendiri.

"Jinjja? Tapi kenapa Haechan bilang kalau pipiku membulat? Itu berarti aku gendut kan, Mark?" tanya Jeno lagi. Mark terdiam sebentar.

"Minhyung, jawab aku"

"Eh, ng-" pertanyaan Jeno membuatnya berpikir keras, "A-"

"Aku juga merasa pipiku makin tembam, lihat- iya kan?" Jeno menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"I-iya, kau sedikit- gendutan-"

"TUH KAN!"

Mark membulatkan matanya saat Jeno memekik tak suka.

"Jeno-"

"Haechan, Jaemin, Renjun bilang seperti itu, bahkan Lucas dan Winwin oppa juga!" cicit Jeno sambil merengut lucu.

"Tapi kau masih tetap cantik Jeno, demi tuhan." ucap Mark dengan menunjukkan v-sign nya.

Muka Jeno makin masam, "kau bisa saja bohong"

"Astaga Jeno." kata-kata Jeno barusan begitu menohok hati-nya. Apakah wajahnya sekarang menunjukkan kebohongan? Tidak kan? "Untung apa aku berbohong padamu Jeno lee? Aku tidak akan mendapat ciuman jika aku berbohong, yang ada aku akan dapat amukan"

"Mark Lee aku tidak bercanda!"

"Okeoke," Mark diam, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai. "Aku benar-benar jujur tadi Jeno, kau itu masih tetap cantik, serius" kata Mark pelan.

Desahan kecil terdengar keluar dari mulut Jeno, bibir tertekuk ke bawah, "Aku gendut Mark, ini pasti karena aku sering makan akhir-akhir ini," decaknya sebal. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Mark hanya melirik Jeno, "Aku pasti jelek" lanjut yeoja itu dengan nada sedih.

"Oh ayolah Jeno, kau memang tembam, tapi kau begitu menggemaskan dan cantik." kata Mark mencoba menghibur kekasihnya itu. "Coba lihat Haechan, dia tembam, dan gendut, tapi dia lucu kan? Dia juga masih tetap cantik" lanjutnya.

"Tapi Haechan dari dulu tubuhnya memang sudah berisi. Tapi aku kurus Lee Minhyung, lalu tiba-tiba saja gendut, bukankah itu aneh, mengaggetkan, dan jelek?" semburnya.

"Itu tidak aneh, tidak menganggetkan dan tidak jelek, Lee Jeno"

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya diri sekali heh?" lanjut Mark membuat Jeno menggembungkan pipinya lalu menunduk.

"Aku-aku takut kau tidak mencintaiku lagi karena perubahan tubuhku ini, ideal type mu kan yeoja yang kurus" cicit Jeno pelan.

Sesaat Mark terdiam, sedetik kemudian namja tampan itu tertawa kecil.

"Mark-"

"Kkkk~ mianhae chagi. Aduh lucu sekali kekasihku ini" kekeh Mark sambil mencubit gemas pipi tembam Jeno.

"Ck, Mark!" tepis Jeno sebal.

Mark menarik tubuh mungil Jeno ke pelukannya, untung saja kantin kampus sedang sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa saja, jadi Mark tak khawatir untuk mengumbar kemesraan di sini. "Ya memang ideal type-ku adalah yeoja yang kurus, ramping..."

"Tuh kan-"

"Ssst, diam dulu- tapi jika aku sudah nyaman dengan yeoja yang ku jadikan pacar, entah dulunya ia kurus sekarang jadi tembam, berisi, atau bahkan lebih dari Haechan sekalipun, aku tak masalah karena aku sudah nyaman dengan orang itu." lanjut Mark membuat Jeno diam-diam tersenyum manis, wajahnya sedikit memerah malu.

"Jadi jangan takut aku tak lagi mencintaimu karena kau tembam, berisi atau apalah itu Jeno-ya. Aku malah makin mencintaimu, kau tau, aku lebih memilih jika kau berisi daripada harus memilih kau kurus. Kau terlihat lebih menggemaskan"

"Eum- jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku gendutan Mark?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa sayang."

Jeno melepaskan pelukan Mark dan menatap mata tajam kekasihnya itu, "Serius? Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Lee Jeno, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bohong padamu, Percayalah padaku" ujar Mark meyakinkan Jeno.

Jeno terdiam, tapi setelah itu ia terkekeh kecil dan tersenyum. "Arrachi, aku percaya padamu"

"Itu bagus," Mark mengecup bibir tipis Jeno singkat lalu tersenyum manis.

"Kau tau sebenarnya ada satu alasan lagi kenapa aku suka dengan tubuh berisimu." bisik Mark membuat Jeno mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap kekasihnya itu penasaran.

"Memangnya apa itu?"

Mark tersenyum miring, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jeno. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu disana. "Karena itu akan membuatmu terlihat makin seksi dan menggoda sayang-"

PLAKK

"MATI SAJA KAU LEE MINHYUNG! DASAR OM-OM MESUM!"

"AW- JENO!"

.

.

.

 **END.**

By Babukeluargalee

alo alo, aku author baru buat ff Markno disini, yeay /tebar menyan/

ini sebenernya dari cerita wattpad ku dengan pair cheolsoo couple, eheheh, sekarang lagi kesambet markno makanya kepikiran nge remake ff ini pake Markno couple.

Maaf kalau masih amburadul, gak jelas dan membosankan, lagi tahap belajar menulis yang baik nih, ehehehe :"v

Udah lah, review juseyow *-*


End file.
